indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tan's Exotic Imports
2 questions: 1. is it possible that the secret storeroom and hidden basement are meant to be the same room - both are hidden, and below the level of the office. there are simply two different ways into the room? 2. in the DS version, does Jones visit the location, and does he interact with Suzy there? Jawajames 22:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :1. Ya, I think its a reasonable speculation, that they were likely inspired by the same general idea. The location is very different though. Store room was directly from the office, where as the "basement" is inside the store proper. The office in all three games are all physically different. There is a roll up door in the DS version to the roof that doesn't appear in the PSP or Wii/PS2 version. The PSP office has kind of yellow wallpaper, looks sort of like a modified living room. It has a couch in the middle of the room pointed towards the fireplace. His desk and a bookcase are near an open window on the rightside of the room. The left side of the room has two bookshelves, and a small table in between them on the other side of the room. Three windows along one wall, with a small footlocker under the middle window. Interesting details include his the paintings on the walls, one looks like a plane flying over the Himalayas over his desk, the one over his fireplace is a painting of the Temple of the Cosmos, and the one over the small table near the bookshelves, has what looks like a man on the ground holding the mooring lines of a Zeppelin (all you can make out is some gondola like thing on the top right corner). As for the architecture of the DS version. Furniture and details included, one or two bookshelves, the small raised dais where desk and projector is located, and the steps up to it, a window, and the Zodiac pictures on the wall, the roll-up door to the roof, and some other assorted furniture and barrels. Overall the DS version's architecture is that of what can actually be described as an ordinary store. :2. Indy rescues Suzy from the Office in the DS version, where she was hiding. She is never kidnapped. He doesn't actually see her inside the office, she comes out of the office into the main store (i.e. you see a cash register near the entrance, the room has shelves and display built around it). Inside the sore she tells him to look around for the key to the secret basement in the office while she waits outside, and Indiana returns to the store proper to talk to her, and get the clue about the basement inside the store proper. Its interesting to note that Suzy seems to remain in the store the entire time until she saves Indiana and Archie from the crashing Trolley. :Also I think there is some implication that in the Wii/PS2 version that Archie Tan's business is somewhat under the counter, blackmarket scheme. His store room may actually double as his "store", it is described as his "Secret Store" in the game in one of the notes. Also its interesting to note that the store room has things that would be normally found in an actual store, such as the glass display cases. :The hidden basement on the other hand is pretty basic, looks like the average basement. It has a few crates, misc. stored crap, the chest, and the single entrance in and out.Baggins 01:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC)